Carapar
Carapar was one of the six Barraki, warlords that were the former leaders of the League of the Six Kingdoms, and later a member of a Order of Mata Nui strike team led by Brutaka to find Makuta Miserix. He was killed by a beam of energy from Tren Krom. History A ruthless leader, he once ended a battle by surrendering and giving the opposing side a large gift of food supplies. The opposing side ate the food, only to find out it was poisoned. Carapar was sentenced to the Pit along with the other five Barraki. After the Great Cataclysm, the Pit flooded and exposed Carapar, along withe all the other prisoners, to the mutating waters. Over the next thousand years Carapar and the other Barraki formed new armies of sea Rahi. When the Barraki's forrtress was crushed by Mahri Nui the Barraki began to terrorize its Matoran. Though Carapar absolutely hated Takadox's habit of hypnotizing him to get anything he needed, he tolerated it, because he knew that Takadox's cunning could help ensure survival if something bad happend. Carapar's intellect was somewhat less then what it was before being mutated, due to centuries of being hypnotized by Takadox. This, however, didn't mean he was stupid, he just thought slowly. Carapar has become part of a team consisting also of Brutaka, Vezon, Roodaka, Spiriah and Takadox and Lariska, to search for the original Brotherhood of Makuta leader, Miserix. They eventually found themselves on the island where Tren Krom lived, and were taken prisoner by him. Carapar attempted to strike at Tren Krom by surprise, but the entity saw him and killed him with a beam of power from one of his eyes. Characteristics Personality "The ravager of the seas ... the physical powerhouse of the Barraki ... virtually invulnerable to everything but electrical attack ... uses his powerful embrace and giant claw to chop up and cut down anything in his path. Prior to exile in The Pit, was known as the most ferocious of the Barraki -- the slightest sign of disrespect from one villager would mean destruction and death for an entire village. Once ended a siege by withdrawing and leaving the enemy city a gift of food supplies, which turned out to be poisoned. Although his intellect has been dulled somewhat by centuries of Takadox's hypnosis, you underestimate him at your peril. As Takadox has noted, Carapar is not as stupid as he looks, for no one could be. Carapar commands an army of Keras and Pit War Tortoises." Powers & Tools Carapar possessed great strength and thick armor, making him virtually invulnurable (except to electric attacks). Carapar's undersea army included Keras Crabs and Pit War Tortoises. He has mounted all of his Pit War Tortoises with Squid Launchers, and the largest and most fierce tortoise serves as Carapar's steed. Carapar's main weapons were his two crab-like claws (he could detach one when he needed to) and his Squid Launcher. His weapons were taken from him by the Order of Mata Nui and he was given a broadsword provided by the Order. Set Information *The set number was 8918. *The amount of pieces in the set is 50. Trivia *Like the other Barraki, Carapar is based on a real-world sea creature, a crab. *Carapar's name is a pun on the word carapace, a word for the top part of a crab's shell. *The Rahi "Carapar Fish" was named after him because it looked like him. Category:Barraki Category:2007 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Squid Users